


The Tempest Crew Gossips about Scott's Terrible Taste in Men

by DarkExperience



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Concerned Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gossip, Humor, Humour, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkExperience/pseuds/DarkExperience
Summary: Some drabbles about the squad and crew's reactions to Scott dating Reyes Vidal during different stages of their relationship. The second one kind of got away from me, I'm not sure what happened there. I'm also not sure how many drabbles I'll end up doing (knowing me, it'll end up staying at two LOL). Rating may change in the future.





	1. Jaal and Liam

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd. English isn't my native language so if you see any mistakes, please do point them out to me :).
> 
> Warning: Includes some SPOILERS for Reyes' dialogue, romance story and missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure that I made Jaal a bit too dumb and Liam a bit too prude and easily embarrassed in this but it just kind of worked out that way :p.

“I have a question about Milky Way culture,” Jaal announced purposefully as he entered Liam’s room.

“Shoot,” Liam said, offering the angara the bottle of asari liquor he had been nursing but Jaal declined respectfully and sat down next to the human on his worn sofa.

“When we met with Mr Vidal today, he said that his mouth was good with words. The Pathfinder implied that his mouth was good with other things, as well,” at this Liam spat out his drink, “What did he mean by that?” Jaal finished, innocent curiosity in his voice, before noticing the liquor that was now soaking into Liam’s shirt.

“Is your drink not good?” he asked.

Liam ignored the question, opting instead for one of his own, “He said what!?”

“I believe the exact wording was ‘among other things’. Is this some sort of human idiom?”

“He said that to Reyes Vidal?” Liam asked again.

“Yes. What does it mean?”

Liam coughed, looking off to the side, hoping that, if he just stalled for long enough, someone or something would interrupt them and save him from having to have this conversation with Jaal. Nothing did.

“Uhm, Ryder was flirting with Reyes, Jaal.”

“Oh, I see,” he said, visibly delighted at having the mystery solved, “So this idiom is part of the human mating ritual?”

“No, no, it’s—,” Liam let a sigh of resignation escape his lips, “What he meant was that Reyes’ mouth would probably also be good at kissing or at... dealing with certain... body parts.”

“You mean genitalia?”

“Yes,” Liam mouthed into his palms, wishing for the floor to swallow him whole.

“Thank you, friend, you have been most helpful.”


	2. Peebee, Cora and Gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peebee, Cora and Gil worry about the identity of their boss' new crush.

“So Ryder is really going for it with this Vidal guy, huh?” Peebee asked nonchalantly as she hopped onto the operations table causing Cora to preventively move her coffee mug out of the way.

“He’s been in his room for two hours trying on clothes,” Cora replied, then continued typing her missions report.

“I didn’t know he had that many clothes. Always just see him in his standard issue Initiative garb. Or his armour,” Gil added absentmindedly as he loosened the screws on an air duct cover, “He does look good in his armour.”

“He went shopping the last time we were docked at the Nexus,” Cora said.

“He bought new clothes for this guy?” Peebee asked, “Damn, he must have it bad.”

“I don’t like it,” Cora admitted, “He’s an exile, almost certainly a criminal and we know next to nothing about him.”

“Drack is an exile,” Peebee shot Cora a challenging look.

Cora cringed. “True but that’s different.”

“How?”

“For one, our boss isn’t head-over-heels in love with him, besides, the krogan had their own reasons for leaving, good reasons.”

“So? Maybe this guy had good reasons for leaving, too,” the asari countered.

“My point is that we don’t know if he did or didn’t. We don’t know who he is.”

“Why don’t you just request his file from the Nexus?” Gil asked before getting up and rubbing his oil-smeared fingers clean on his mechanics suit.

“Ooh, that sounds like fun!” Peebee looked hopefully to Cora.

“Yeah and what’s going to happen when the Pathfinder finds out that we were snooping around behind his back?” Cora stopped typing and crossed her arms over her chest

“Why does he have to find out? You just log in, we read his file, you log out, nobody ever has to know. Please? You’re the only one of us who has the clearance to access this shit,” Peebee said.

“It’d be an invasion of his privacy, it’d be unprofessional,” Cora argued.

“Oh please, pull that stick out—”

“Peebee,” Gil said, raising his hands in a conciliatory gesture, “Peebee, let me do this. Cora,” he said, “wouldn’t you agree that Ryder waived his right to privacy the minute he jeopardised the mission by entering into a personal relationship with a professional liaison?”

Cora sighed.

“I guess. But—”

“And wouldn’t you agree that we should know who this guy is before Ryder goes on an unescorted date with him to who-knows-where?” Gil kept pushing.

“I guess you’re right,” she admitted. Gil and Peebee high-fived quietly behind her back. “But if we do this, nobody can know about it,” she eyed Gil who nodded, then turned an especially stern look on Peebee.

“Yes, alright. I’ll keep my mouth shut,” the asari relented.

The three huddled around Cora’s screen as she logged into the Nexus personnel database, telling the other two to avert their eyes, though Peebee peeked and was pretty sure that the first three letters of her password were R, O and S.

Once inside, Cora entered the name. Reyes Vidal. The software searched its database for a moment, then displayed a message: 0 matches for Reyes Vidal.

“What?” Peebee asked, tone half confused, half frustrated. Cora stared blankly at the screen.

“Maybe you spelled it wrong,” Gil suggested, ”Try the voice search.”

Cora nodded, “NOA, search for Reyes Vidal.”

“Searching,” everyone was dead-silent as the software’s little loading animation played.

“Zero matches for Reyes Vidal,” silence.

“Okay, I’m not crazy, right? I’m not the only one who’s freaked out by this?” Peebee asked, her usual good humour completely absent from her voice.

“No, Peebee, you’re not,” Cora said.

“So what does this mean? He gave Ryder a false name?” Gil asked.

“Looks like it. The question is why,” Cora replied.

“I’m telling him,” Peebee said, starting towards Ryder’s cabin.

“No Peebee, you agreed to keep your mouth shut!” Cora reminded her.

“Yeah, before I knew that Ryder was going on a date with some creep who gave him a fake name. I’m telling him.”

“You promised, Peebee.”

Peebee spun back around. “What, you’re just gonna let him go? What if it’s a trap?” she asked.

“We can follow him and if anything happens, we’ll be close-by,” Cora said, “Look I don’t like this just as much you don’t but if we tell him, he’ll know we went behind his back.”

Peebee frowned at the ground for a while before saying “Fine. But if anything feels off, we’re going in.”

“Agreed,” Cora nodded.

“I’ll go grab some surveillance gear,” Gil said.

“We’ll meet in my room in ten?” Cora asked.

“Yeah,” the other two replied before going off in different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll leave it at that or do a follow-up drabble in a later chapter. We'll see. Cora's password is supposed to be something to do with roses or rose gardens, in case you were wondering. NOA is sth I quickly came up with for the purposes of this fic (I don't think any such thing exists in the game). It stands for Nexus Operations Assistant. The reason why Reyes doesn't show up in the database is mostly just that we don't actually have all that much official information on him and I didn't want to make up some elaborate head canon to get used to only to have the writers contradict it later on. So, within the context of these drabbles, we'll just assume that he somehow managed to get his files deleted.


	3. Scott and Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tells Sara about the new man in his life. Sara is unimpressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's kind of the odd one out since it includes Scott, doesn't technically contain gossip and also because Sara isn't a Tempest crew member. But I kind of wanted to do this, anyway, because I just played through the scene where you talk to Sara for the first time after she wakes up and I was a bit sad that you cannot tell her about your significant other. Plus, if I ever want to do a drabble about Sara talking to one of the Tempest crew about Reyes, this'll be a good setup for that.

“Anything else?” Sara asked. She was visibly tired but her eyes shone with hungry curiosity.

“Well, I uh, I met someone,” Scott looked at her sheepishly, caught between wanting to share every little detail of his relationship with Reyes and being a bit embarrassed to talk to his sister about it.

“Oh no,” Sara rolled her eyes. She knew her brother’s taste in men. “Who is he?”

“His name is Reyes. He’s—Well, he’s a trader and a businessman… of sorts,” Scott gave her his best attempt at a reassuring smile and failed miserably.

“Scott,” Sara frowned at him but Scott couldn’t help but smile as he thought of the other man.

“He’s so sweet. And smart and funny. He’s got the cutest smile and he’s so spontaneous and gets me to do all these things I would have never done by myself. On our first date he stole this bottle of super-expensive Scotch from a gang leader and—” Scott noticed Sara’s frown deepen before he realised that his mouth had gotten ahead of his brain.

“I really like him, Sara.”

“I believe you and I’m happy for you, Scottie,” she reached out to touch his wrist, “but as soon as they’ll let me get out of this bed, I’m having the big sister talk with him.”

“Oh come on, you’re eight minutes older than me.”

“Yes, on paper. Mentally I’ve got at least a couple of years on you,” she said before sticking her tongue out at him.

Scott laughed.

“Just please don’t embarrass me the first time you meet him?” he pleaded.

“When have I ever embarrassed you?”

“How about when you confronted Rick in front of the entire class because he’d kissed that other boy? Or when you asked Tyler if he’d seen my webbed toes yet and asked him if he had a foot fetish? Or when Farouk came over and you asked him if he didn’t think it was a bit creepy for someone his age to be dating someone my age—I can go on,” Scott said.

Sara was trying to look apologetic but could barely contain her grin.

“I was just doing my sisterly duty.”

“Your sisterly duty to torment me?”

She half-sighed, half-laughed. “Just promise me you won’t do anything stupid?”

“Yes, mum,” Scott replied but he smiled at her. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

“I’ve missed this,” he said.

“Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think we know how old Reyes is but he seems to be a fair bit older than Scott's 22 (I'm assuming he's in his mid-thirties or sth) so I feel like it makes sense that Scott would've dated guys who were significantly older than him before, maybe he even has thing for it. (I'm thinking maybe Scott was like 16-17 at the time and this Farouk guy in his twenties? Doesn't really matter but just in case you were wondering.)


	4. Lexi and SAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM detects some unusual symptoms shortly after Scott has muted him. He asks Lexi for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's almost moving into crackfic territory because SAM really should be smart enough to know better. Although, maybe he does know better and is just messing with Lexi? Conducting a social experiment :p? Who knows. As always, unbeta'd.

“Dr T’Perro,” SAM’s tinny voice sounded next to her.

“What is it SAM?” Lexi replied absent-mindedly, wholly absorbed in an article on angaran physiology.

“The Pathfinder has abruptly muted my alerts and is generally unresponsive. I’m detecting some unusual vital signs and sensory signals.”

The A.I. immediately had her full attention. “What kind of vital signs?” she asked, her voice audibly alarmed.

“His heartrate is elevated at around 112 beats per minute, blood pressure is at 151/75. I’m detecting increased levels of perspiration, an increase in body temperature and an intrusion of the anal cavity by a foreign object, probably organic in nature.”

Lexi was stunned into silence for a moment, before recovering.

“SAM, the Pathfinder is having sex.”

“I had never previously experienced this sexual practice. I will make sure to log the sensory indicators for future reference. Thank you for your insight, Dr T’Perro.”

Lexi sighed, “No problem. Oh and SAM?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s keep this between us. The Pathfinder doesn’t need to know that you told me about this.”

“Would it be embarrassing for you if I told him?” the A.I. inquired.

“It would be embarrassing for both him and me. And he would likely be mad at you.”

“Yes, sexual relations seem to be a very private matter among humans. I will not tell him.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how accurate the heartrate and blood pressure values SAM mentions are. I just googled "heartrate during sex" LMAO.


End file.
